


Hydra's return

by Fien_C



Series: Peter Parker and HYDRA [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: High School, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fien_C/pseuds/Fien_C
Summary: After his class finding out about his past year, Peter tought his time with Hydra was finally behind him. Until one day at lunch a group of Hydra agents storm into his school.
Series: Peter Parker and HYDRA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160243
Kudos: 56





	Hydra's return

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of 'scars'. The only difference is that Peter did get mind controlled by Hydra. This can also be read as a stand alone story.

It was lunchtime, and Peter was sitting next to Ned in the cafeteria. They were talking about a new Lego death star Ned got from his parents. In front of him, Mj was reading a book, ignoring the two boys. Peter was just about to ask Ned when he could come over so they could assemble the Lego set when his spidey sense started screaming at him to run. Peter started frantically looking around for the danger that was setting off his senses. Then the doors of the cafeteria got blasted open and about 15 men, dressed in all black gear and carrying guns, stormed in. Peter didn’t have to look at the words written on their vests to know who they were. The men storming through his lunchroom belonged to H.Y.D.R.A. The organization he escaped from not even a month ago. 

“We’re here for one person and one person only,” Started one of the men. Peter recognized him straight away as the general, the one who was in charge of him throughout his time with H.Y.D.R.A. “Winter Spider, we know you are here.” The man speaking began scanning over all the student’s faces in the hope of finding Peter. Having no luck, the man decided to take a different approach and grabbed one of the students. It was Flash Thompson. Flash struggled to get out of the grip around his neck, but the more he moved, the tighter the hold got. Getting annoyed by the boy, the man put his gun against his head and exclaimed, “Spider, if you don’t reveal yourself right this instance, I will shoot this guy’s brains out. You know I will.” 

Peter knew if he didn’t stand up soon Flash would be dead, so he took a deep breath, forced his nerves down, and stood up. “I’m here, let him go.” Said Peter while walking over to the pair. The man let the frightened boy go and walked towards Peter with clear authority in his steps. “Well, we have missed you Spider.” He starts menacingly. “Didn’t you miss me? After all, I am your creator” He adds, still edging closer to Peter. With a sliver of confidence, Peter looked him in the eyes and hissed, “Shut up.” The man’s evil grin disappeared and got replaced by pure rage. “You don’t use that voice with me!” He yelled, terrifying every student around him. Peter flinched, remembering the last time he talked back.

The general was now in front of Peter and grabbed his face, pulling it up to look into his eyes. Peter whimpered at the action, everything from the past year inching back to the front of his mind. He smirked coldly and said, “We want our Spider back.” Peter knew what was about to happen and focussed all his thoughts on Ned and Mj.

“Homecoming,” The general said. Peter shut his eyes and clenched his fist on either side of him.

“Radioactive.” Peter got let go out of the grip and fell to the floor holding his head, it hurt so much. He felt all his memories trying to slip away, but he wouldn’t let them. Not again. This time he would fight harder.

“Command.” “Stop.” Peter whimpered. He knew he was losing so he called out to Ned and told him to talk to him. He could hear his best friend speaking, but it felt like he was underwater. The words were so close yet so far away. However, he still managed to focus solely on his voice blocking everything else out.

“Sixteen.” By now Peter was screaming from all the pain scorching through his body. But he knew he still had a hold on his memory and that was more important. He kept shaking his head to make it seem like they were fading. With his memories locked in place, Peter came up with a plan.

“Order,” The man finally said. Peter fell quiet and stood up, wiping his face of all emotion. Here goes nothing he thought. “Ready to comply,” Peter stated emotionlessly. He saw the smirk grow on his commander's face and those from his classmates fall. He stood completely still while the man walked over to Flash and grabbed him by his arm. He dragged the petrified teenager back towards Peter, handed him to some other men who held him in place, and said, with amusement in his voice, “Your mission is to kill this boy.” Peter or now Spider replied with, “Yes sir, hail H.Y.D.R.A.”

The general said hail H.Y.D.R.A. back as Peter walked past his commander and over to his classmate and old bully. Flash started begging him to stop, but Peter didn’t even acknowledge his pleads. He was standing right in front of Flash, yet instead of complying with his mission, he did the opposite. Peter attacked the men close to him and took them down within seconds with his webs. He always carried his web shooters around his wrists in case of emergencies. After he took out all the men Peter spun around and charged towards his commander. An intense couple of minutes later, Peter was standing above the now webbed up man, finally able to relax. 

Ned ran over to Peter and asked, “Peter, are you all right?” Peter replied panting, “Yeah, Yeah, I’m fine. I faked being wiped so I could take them out.”

A blond girl Peter doesn’t know broke the silence and asked, “W-what just happened? W-who were those guys?” To answer her questions Peter told all of them about his past with H.Y.D.R.A. Now everyone in his school knows what happened to him in the last year.


End file.
